1. Definition of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to mounting plates, and, in particular, to a plate having a back side adapted to be secured to a base and a front side adapted for attaching various items
2. Description of the Prior Art
An attempt had been made by Suttle Corporate (1001 East Highway 212 Hector, Minn. 55342), which developed a mounting plate attachable to a base, to which plate various items could be secured. The mounting plate is stamped out of a metal sheet and has an upper surface with cut-out slots and parallel indented zones provided with holes for attaching to a base.
The disadvantages of this mounting plate reside in the fact that the versatility of the plate is highly reduced due to the use of only vertical bars for items attachment and the difficulty of guiding ties or tapes during the insertion under the vertical bars, especially when the plate is already attached to a base.